Imagine a Love You Cannot See
by Lark R. Starling
Summary: Melody, a virtuoso violinist, lost her sight when she was young. When she falls into the danger of Delilah and the protection of Earl Cain Hargreaves, she would never have imagined how much her life would change. Cain x OC
1. Overture

DISCLAIMER: Kaori Yuki is an amazing mangaka, and I would be a fool if I tried to take credit for her work! Therefore, what I am trying to say is that none of the Godchild characters belong to me.

* * *

_I only had a few memories of my childhood, before I lost my sight: an image of a beautiful wooden Stradivari violin, the flower garden where my twin sister and I always played, the image of my family's mutilated bodies after a member from Delilah had paid us a visit, and my sister's look of terror as that same murderer kidnapped her and stole her away._

Melody Strauss's fingers slid up and down the neck of her violin as she played. The piano's sweet chimes accompanied her piece. After the performance, Melody bowed in acknowledgment of the applause and waited for the pianist, Andante Stillwater (who was also her cousin, and as far as she knew, her only living family), to take her arm in order to escort her off the stage. He walked her around the piano, and to the backstage.

"That was wonderful," he whispered to her. Melody frowned.

"I don't know. The E-string was a little out of tune. It made the whole piece sound off."

Andante laughed. "No one noticed that but _you_, Mel."

Melody shrugged. She still wasn't happy with it. He guided her to a chair and sat her down in it before finding her a glass of water.

"Have you any news yet?" Melody asked Andante after he returned. Andante shook his head sadly, before remembering that Melody couldn't see him.

"No." He said. "No news on Delilah."

Melody sighed. "Someday. Someday, I will find my sister."

Andante stayed silent. Although he would never tell Melody this, he doubted whether her twin sister, Harmony, was still alive. Delilah wasn't exactly known for their merciful nature…

But Melody believed. She knew Harmony wouldn't be killed that easily.

The manager of the theatre bowed and announced himself, interrupting Melody's thoughts. "There's a man here, who wishes to give you his compliments."

Melody frowned. It was unusual for the manager to allow someone backstage. This person must be very prominent. She heard soft footsteps, and wished she could see this man.

But Andante could see. He was young, perhaps the same age as Melody herself, and devilishly good looking. He was skinny and moderately tall, with black hair that hung in his eyes. His most enchanting feature were his enticing green-gold eyes. Andante had never seen a color like that before.

The gentleman introduced himself. "My name is Earl Cain Hargreaves." He reached out to take Melody's hand, but she didn't move. Andante hastily reached for her hand and put it in the Earl's. Melody seemed a little surprised, but smiled graciously as Cain kissed the back of her hand. Cain shook Andante's hand before reaching out to Melody again.

With no real care for propriety, Cain tilted Melody's chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "When I heard you playing so beautifully, I didn't believe the rumors were true. But I suppose they are. You really _are_ blind."

When Cain released her chin, Melody nodded sadly. "I lost my sight to an illness when I was seven. I don't really remember what it's like to see anymore." It was something of a lie.

"So you're her caretaker, then?" Cain asked Andante. Andante didn't like the young count. He was far too bold, even if he _was_ nobility.

"Something like that." Andante tried his best to give Cain a warm smile, but it probably came out looking more menacing.

"You're a lucky man," Cain said, as he started to walk towards the exit. "I look forward to your next performance." He muttered a thanks to the manager, before leaving.

Melody absentmindedly rubbed the spot on her hand where he had kissed it. She found herself extremely intrigued by him…

The Earl didn't show himself at Melody's next performance. Or the next. She almost thought herself obsessed, but didn't allow it to go that far. Instead, she threw herself more into the researching of Delilah.

"You're going to work yourself to death," Andante told her one evening, as he scoured the newspapers for her.

"I _need_ to find her, Andante," Melody replied. Andante sighed and went back to reading.

"Hey, listen to this. This article says that two people were harassing a man with long ash-blonde hair in a this shady bar downtown last week. It says that after the blonde man left, the two troublemakers died from poisoning. The police are still looking for the blonde man, but no luck so far."

Melody jumped up, and using a cane, made her way over to Andante as fast as she could. "Which bar?"

Andante frowned at her. "No. You're _not_ going down there."

"Please," Melody begged. "It might have a clue to Delilah's whereabouts."

Andante thought. He wanted to help Melody, but… "Fine," he said. "_I'll_ go. You just wait here until I get back."

Before Melody could protest, he had swept out of the door.

* * *

Yay! I've been wanting to Godchild story for a long time. And I have been wanting to do a music story, too. So I have incorporated those two into one!

If you have any questions about musical terms, just ask.

Also, the next chapter, on to the end of the story will be in Melody's point of view. Third person was just for the prolouge.

And, lastly, as always, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story! If not, then reviewing it without a certain degree of civilty would be kind of a waste of time, don'cha think?


	2. Ionian

Okay, the last chapter was the prologue, so this is techinically the first chapter. And it's going to be in Melody's point of view from now on. It's kind of hard to write in the point of view of a blind girl, so I'm sorry...

And in case you're wondering, the titles of the chapters are the names of the scale modes in music.

* * *

I didn't like to wait. I sat in a chair, impatiently tapping my feet, waiting for Andante to return. He had already been gone several hours. The bar wasn't _that_ far away.

To ease my nerves, I got my violin out of the case. It had been one my father had owned, the same Stradivari violin that I still had images of in I memories. A very expensive and exquisite instrument. I rosined the bow, then set it on the strings and began to play. The tune I played was an old Irish lullaby y mother used to sing me to sleep with. As I played, I began to sing the comforting words.

Hush, hush, time to be sleeping  
Hush, hush, dreams come a-creepin,  
Dreams of peace and of freedom  
So smile in your sleep, bonny baby

BAM BAM BAM! My voice and music died as someone pounded fiercely on the door. Setting the violin down gently, I felt my way over to the door. Upon opening it, I was greeted with the voice of the local chief of police.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

The policeman paused. "Evening, Miss Strauss. A man named Andante Stillwater lives with you, right?"

My mind was filled with scenarios that would cause a policeman to visit our home, looking for Andante. On the top of the list was him getting into a fight.

"Yes, but he's not here right now."

The policeman sighed. "I know he's not here. Would you come with me, Miss?"

Confused, I nodded and followed the policeman into a carriage.

(^^)(^^)(^^)

When the policeman escorted me out of the carriage and into a building, I crinkled my nose in disgust. This place smelt of death. New fears about Andante blossomed in my heart.

"Here," said the policeman, taking my hand and setting in on someone's skin. Cold skin. I shivered when I realized I was touching a dead body. "Do you recognize him?"

Tracing the familiar contours of his face, tears welled up in my eyes. "It's him. It's Andante." I didn't want to believe it, but I didn't know what else I could do. "How…?"

The policeman spoke softer now, his hand on my shoulder as I wept. "We found his body in an alley nearby. We tracked you down when one of our officers thought said who he was."

I nodded, dropping my hand back to my side. "I'd like to go home now."

(^^)(^^)(^^)

Andante was dead. Delilah had killed him.

The police were still searching for the murderer, but I knew it was the Delilah organization. Not only had they taken my twin sister away from me, but now Andante too?!

I didn't know what to do. It is difficult taking care of yourself when you're blind. Andante had always been there to help me. Now I had no one.

My thoughts flew to the Earl. Cain. I suddenly found myself wishing desperately to see him again. But, I didn't know where he was, or how I would find him in my condition. But I had to try.

I managed to get myself out of the house and next door by trailing my fingers along the outside of my house. I knocked, and asked for Lillian, the little girl who lived there. I gave her two silver coins and asked her to find out as much as she could about Earl Hargreaves for me. Lillian happily scampered off with the task.

I sat at home, waiting again. I had sent Lillian on these types of information adventures before, and she was very good at it. She knew just who to ask. So, two hours later, when I heard her knock on my door, I jumped up happily.

"Earl Cain C. Hargreaves. He lives in a mansion somewhere in London." Lillian said, while she ate the pastries I had given her. "He's probably about seventeen. His family has a pretty bad reputation, involving murder and poison. He's rumored to collect poisons, and he's been involved in several murder cases already. He's supposed to go to a party at the Sterling Mansion tonight. That's all I found out."

Seventeen? So he was the same age as me. Interesting. I smiled in Lillian's direction. "How would you like to help me with my makeup and hair? I'm going to the same party. I'll give you another coin." Lillian obediently leapt up, and took my hand, leading me to my room.

(^^)(^^)(^^)

I made my way up the stairs carefully with a cane, wearing the green dress that Lillian had picked out for me. She had said that it would look good with my matching green eyes, and raven black hair. I hoped she was right. She was only ten years old, after all.

At the door, a man asked me for my coat, and I gave it to him. There was a cacophony of sound in the room, from all the people talking. A small chamber ensemble played a sweet waltz in the background. There was no way a blind girl like me could get around. As I was about to ask the butler for an escort, someone took my hand. I felt a familiar kiss.

"Cain?" I said hopefully.

"Yes," he replied, in his silky voice. I couldn't keep myself from smiling as relief flooded through me. He began to lead me away from the door, keeping hold of my wrist with one of his hands, and his other encircled around my waist to guide me.

"Is there a balcony, or something more private? I need to talk to you." If Andante had still been alive, he would have scolded me for my lack of manners. A girl like me didn't go around inviting earls to the balcony.

The direction Cain was steering me changed, and soon I felt the cold night air on my face. Cain let go of me, and I heard a door close behind me before he took my hand again. He led me to the rail on the balcony, and let me sit on it. I stayed very still, for fear of falling off the balcony.

"What did you need to tell me?"

I swallowed nervously. All at once, my idea to talk to him seemed very stupid. Why should he care about my personal problems? But, I was trapped. I had to tell him now.

"Andante's…Dead. He was murdered a few nights ago." Cain was silent. I had to continue. "I think an organization called Delilah was responsible. I've been -" Suddenly I became aware that Cain's hand on mine had become very tense. I froze in fear.

"Delilah?" He said, his voice strained. I wondered what was wrong with that.

"Yes." I whispered, scared of offending him. Did he have a history with the dark organization?

"Do you live alone?" I was surprised at his sudden change of topic. I nodded. "Not anymore, you don't." He argued.

"What?"

"You can move in with me. Before you start protesting, I know a little about Delilah. And I think that if you stay home, alone, you'll probably end up just like Andante."

His words frightened me. Delilah would be after me? But what could this young earl do about it? But, from the sound of his voice, it seemed like I wasn't being given a choice.

"Why should my life be of any interest to you?" I asked. I was frightened of this answer. For some reason I couldn't figure out, I desperately wanted him to care about me.

I felt Cain take a lock of my hair in his fingers, and from the feel and sound of it, I think he kissed it.

"I want to protect you," he said softly, unsure. "I don't know why."

I think he was just as surprised at his response as I was. I reached out with my hand, and only a second later, he had captured mine within his own. I threaded my fingers in between his, wondering if he would care. He didn't seem to.

"Alright," I breathed softly, most of my attention not concentrated on what I was saying, "I'll stay with you."

"Good." Cain unlocked his fingers from mine, and then took the palm of my hand to his lips. I let out a sharp breath in surprise.

I didn't know what it was (fate, perhaps) but something was inescapably attracting me to the count.


	3. Dorian

After the party, Cain took me back to my home so I could get any items I needed to live in his mansion. Actually, it was more like I told Cain what I'd need and he packed it for me. I carried my violin myself. It's not that I didn't trust Cain with it (after all, I was trusting him with my life, wasn't I?) but I just needed all the comfort I could get from the plain wooden case.

After getting all my luggage into the carriage, Cain came back for me. He set my free hand in the crook of his arm, and helped me into the carriage yet again. I was beginning to worry a little bit. Sure, Cain had offered, but I had only known him for a short while and he had already had to help me so much. I know I was blind, but I feared I was going to become a burden to him. He was nobility. Used to being taken care of, unused to having to take care of anyone. How long until he got bored and sent me back home?

I would never admit it to him, but the idea of separating from him was terrifying to me. All these feelings flowing through me about Cain…I had no idea why I was having them, and I didn't even know exactly what most of them were.

The carriage ride to his mansion was long, longer than the ride from the party to my house. We sat in a comfortable silence, words being unnecessary. I enjoyed the feeling of the jostling of the carriage across the stone roads. It was soothing. It seemed to drown out of torrent of emotions swirling through me.

I laid back and closed my useless eyes. I could almost _feel_ Cain staring at me. But I didn't mind.

All too soon the ride came to a stop. I sighed and reached for the door, forgetting momentarily about Cain as the door suddenly opened. I lost my balance and fell out of the carriage, and right into someone.

"Careful, milady," said a deep, throaty, _extremely_ pleasing voice. I could feel my cheeks turning red as I attempted to detangle myself from this new stranger.

"Ah, Riff!" Cain called, presumably still from within the carriage. "Just in time, as always."

The stranger (whom I assume had to be Riff) chuckled. He was holding onto my arm, as if to steady me, but I already was standing quite still. "And might this be, Lord Cain?"

I felt Riff let go of me, only when Cain took my arm instead. "This is Lady Melody Strauss. She'll be living with us from now on." He started to walk me somewhere, gently helping me up the stairs. Calling back to Riff, he said, "Make sure you're careful with her luggage. Has Mary already gone to bed?"

"Yes, milord."

Cain sighed. "I was hoping to introduce her to you tonight, but I guess that will have to wait until morning," he told me.

"Mary?" I asked.

"My younger sister. She's ten. I'm sure you'll like her."

I laughed. "I'm a little more concerned with whether she'll like _me_." I tried to sound nonchalant.

"What's not to like?"

I didn't answer. The manner of this charming, yet eccentric earl would probably never cease to amaze me.

"Come, I'll take you to your room."

(^^)(^^)(^^)

My 'room' was probably as big as my old house had been. I couldn't get the full feel of it, but I knew it was huge. Cain sat me on the bed while Riff and a couple of other servants brought in all of my stuff. I heard Cain telling them to pay special attention to my violin. I couldn't help but smile.

Finally, I heard all the servants leave, and I assumed Cain had left too. A soft touch on my cheek a second later told me he hadn't.

"Are you alright?" His voice was as soft as his touch. I tried to give him my best smile.

"Just a little…Overwhelmed." I was saddened when his fingers left my cheek, making it feel much colder.

"I will leave you be, then. Try and get some sleep." I heard his muted footsteps retreat across the carpet of my room.

"Wait!" I called, before I even had thought of a good enough reason to keep him here. "M-may I feel what you look like?"

He paused, before I heard him approach me again. "Go ahead."

I reached a hand out, and as before, he took it, placing it against his own cheek this time. I stood so he wouldn't have to bend over me, and brought my other hand up to his cheek as well. I began to trace the features on his face, constructing what he looked like in my mind.

"You must be extremely handsome," I whispered, after I had traced the angelic curves of his face. I ran my thumb gently across his eyelids. "What color are you eyes?"

He almost seemed reluctant to answer. "Green-gold."

"Gold?" I asked in confusion. "But a gold eye color only comes from inbree-"

"I know!" Cain said harshly. I jerked my hands back in fear, my heart pounding. I could hear his hard breathing. He worked to regulate his breathing, before pulling my hands back to his face.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't angry at you. Please, continue."

Hesitantly, scared of offending him again, I ran my fingers through his hair quizzically. I didn't even have to ask this time.

"Black."

I smiled. "Just like mine."

He laughed. "Your eyes are much darker than mine, though. Like pure emeralds." I blushed, and brought my hands down to his neck, feeling the blood pulsing steadily in his veins. I traced down to his small shoulders, running my hands down his arms.

"You're strong. Very muscular, especially for someone so skinny." I wondered briefly if he would consider that an insult. I hoped not. His quiet chuckle told me he didn't.

I felt my heart begin to beat faster, and my fingers start to tremble as I ran my hands over the thick muscle of his chest, and down to his stomach. He was _incredibly_ skinny. He almost had the body mass of a woman, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

Trying to be as non-intrusive as possible, I lowered myself to my knees, letting my hands quickly run over his hips and down his outers thighs. I felt the strong muscles of his calves, and his small ankles. Done with my assessment of his appearance, I stayed on the carpeted floor, and laid my hands in my lap. I took several deep breaths, trying to force my heartbeat to slow.

I heard Cain move, and felt his breath on my face. He'd crouched down to be level with me.

"Done?"

"Yes," I found myself unable to bring the volume of my words above the barest whisper. "You seen to be very attractive."

He laughed. "Thank you." I heard him stand up.

I felt behind me for the bed, and when I had found it, raised myself onto it. Cain didn't seem to be leaving. I felt the need to say something. "Who is Riff?"

"Riff is my head butler, and personal manservant. He's one of the people I trust most."

Curious. "What does he look like?"

Cain laughed again. I was growing to like that laugh. "You aren't going to find out for yourself?"

I frowned. "I didn't think that appropriate." I was hoping he wouldn't question the appropriateness of the examination I'd just done to him.

I could hear the amusement in his voice. "He's very tall - much taller than me. Skinny, too, but with broad shoulders and more muscle. Silver hair. Quite good looking too."

I laughed. "Odd to hear one man say that about another man."

"Well, you asked."

"So I did." Then, against my will, I yawned.

"You should get some sleep. You're meeting Mary Weather tomorrow, and she can be quite exhausting." Cain's voice was getting farther away, so I assumed he was leaving the room.

I smiled, and snuggled under the sheets. "Can't wait."


	4. Phrygian

I have to admit, Cain's little sister, Mary Weather was a delight! She was brazen (like her older brother, I noticed), and highly intelligent. A mind of her own. We clicked right away, and chatted over the breakfast table, barely paying attention to the meal. I think Cain might have been a little annoyed by how well we got along. Or amused. I couldn't tell which. Riff stayed silent, but I could feel his presence all through breakfast.

She let me touch her face to see what she looked like, however. More like offered it herself. She said she was blonde and blue eyes, but she was beautiful! Her features reminded me of a delicately lovely little doll. As gorgeous as she and Cain both were, I couldn't feel any features of family resemblance between them. It was curious…

After the meal, Mary Weather asked me to play something on my violin. I was surprised at her request, since I hadn't even known that she knew I was a musician. I supposed Cain had told her before I had been called down to breakfast. Cain asked Riff to fetch my violin, and moments later, I was tightening the bow and tuning the strings. It had only been a few days since I had last played, but since so much had happened…It seemed like ages ago.

But my fingers still had all the muscle memory. I played the only tune I that was so hammered into my memory that I could probably play it in my sleep. My mother's lullaby.

I hadn't even realized I had started to sing the words until I was already halfway through the song. Suddenly embarrassed (I had never thought that I had been that good of a singer), my voice cracked, and I died out, letting the tune on the violin trail off.

There was silence for a few moments, before Cain, Riff, and Mary Weather started to clap. I smiled, still embarrassed that I had actually sang in front of them.

"That was lovely!" Mary Weather cried. "You have such a wonderful singing voice!"

I blinked in surprise. "Really?"

I flinched when I felt Cain put his hand on my shoulder. I hadn't heard him approach. "She's telling the truth." That only made me blush harder. I could feel my whole face heating up…

Suddenly, my head began to spin. I staggered, my violin dropping my from my numbing hands. I tried to worry about the condition of the violin after I dropped it, but my mind was clouding over too much. I could feel Cain's arms around my waist, trying to keep me from falling to the floor. My mind completely gave way to the darkness, and I went limp.

(^^)(^^)(^^)

The first thing I was aware of when I awoke was how hungry I was. I still felt numb, and peculiar. I didn't quite know how to describe it. But I felt better than I had when I'd fainted.

I tried to sit up, and it seemed quite difficult. I was about to give up before I felt a strong hand on my back, helping me up. Then I felt a cup being pushed to my lips. I drank. The tea was like an oasis in the parched desert of my mouth. I took the tea into my own hands, and drank until it was all gone. Then I held the cup out, and it was taken out of my hands. I heard the sound of the glass being set on a wooden table nearby.

"Cain?" I asked, my voice shaking from the lack of use.

"No, milady," the voice was familiar, but it disappointed me. Still, I couldn't expect Cain to care for me. So, that made me _extremely_ shocked when Riff spoke again. "He's sleeping in a chair over there. He fell asleep from worrying about you so much."

"Cain…He looked after me?"

Riff chuckled, a sound that sent shivers up my spine. "Yes, I offered to take care of you instead, but he insisted on doing it himself."

"Bizarre," I replied, my heart beating faster despite myself. "What exactly happened to me?"

"Fever. Most likely from mental stress. You've been out for three days."

"Three days?!" I gasped in shock. No wonder I was so hungry. And…Wait, Cain had been watching over me for three days?

First things first. Cain probably needed the sleep. "May I get something to eat?" I asked.

"Of course," Riff replied. He left the room (the familiarity of the bed made me believe I was in the room Cain had given me), and I heard him speak to someone outside the room. Another servant probably. He rejoined me a moment later, sitting on the edge of the bed. I smiled in his direction. Riff may be a servant, but he felt like a person I wanted very much to be friends with. To share a relationship with him like he had with Cain, someday.

Someday? How long was I planning on staying here with them? And what about my quest to find Harmony?

I was ashamed to realize that I had forgotten all about Harmony for the time I had been staying with Cain. Before, the only times I had ever forgotten about my lost sister was when I played my violin. But now…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Riff was still sitting at the edge of my bed. There were so many things I wished to ask him about Cain…But that could wait.

Before I could say anything myself, Riff spoke. "If you don't mind me asking, milady, why did you decide to go into music?"

"You don't have to call me 'milady,' you know. I'm a commoner." When Riff didn't respond, I figured I should answer his question. "My father was a musician and my mother was a gypsy dancer, before she married him. It started off being in my blood, but I guess…After I lost my family and my vision, it became a source of comfort." I smiled inwardly. "I love it."

Riff was quiet for a long time. But, he finally asked, "How did you lose your family?"

I swallowed nervously. I didn't really want to talk about Delilah. I didn't know if Riff knew about it. But, if I couldn't trust Riff with this, who could I trust? "An evil organization called Delilah…Sent a hit man to kill my mother and father. Then he kidnapped my twin sister, Harmony…I don't know if she's still alive, but I am determined to find out."

Riff fell completely silent. The air felt tense. I hoped I hadn't said something wrong. I reached out to him, lightly resting my fingers on his arm.

"What's wrong?"

Riff sighed. "Lord Cain's father, Alexis…We all thought he died when Lord Cain was twelve, but he didn't…And now, he's the leader, the _Card Master_, of Delilah."

Okay, that I had not been expecting. I was pretty sure my mouth dropped to the floor with Riff's words. I lost my ability to breath for several seconds. "_Seriously_?" I hissed. It couldn't be. Cain's father could _not_ be the Card Master of the very organization I hated with all my heart.

My hand was still on Riff's arm, and he took it in his own. It was different from Cain's touch; more comforting, than anything else.

"Don't worry," he said softly, "Lord Cain hates his father. I can see why you would hate Delilah, and I believe Lord Cain will try to help you in any way he can."

I smiled warmly at the butler.

"Thank you, Riff."


	5. Lydian

I fell back asleep, and Cain woke and left when I was still sleeping. I was jolted out of my slumber by the sound of crashing. I sat up, still groggy.

"Out! Stay away from me!" Mary Weather was yelling. I slipped out of the bed, and felt my way along the wall to the door. Opening it, I was met with Riff.

"How are you feeling today, Melody?" His voice was gracious, and I was surprised that he had called me by my name. I reached out my hand, and he took it.

"Quite well. You may call me Mel, if you like. What's going on?"

Riff chuckled. "A visit from Oscar Gabriel."

Gabriel? I'd heard that name before. A barony, I think it was. "I didn't know they had a son."

"He's been disowned. He has taken quite the fancy to Miss Mary Weather, but neither she nor Lord Cain like him."

"May I meet him?"

Riff began to lead me away, towards the direction of the loud noises. I think it was coming from the west drawing room.

"Hey, hey, don't throw things!" A new voice cried, one that I assumed belonged to this Oscar Gabriel man. Riff kept me by the door, possibly so I wouldn't have to be in the line of fire.

"Oh! Melody!" Mary Weather gasped in surprise. Abruptly, the sound of crashing stopped.

"How are you feeling?" Cain's silky voice asked, and I felt his arm circle around my waist in place of Riff.

"Much better." I was on the verge of thanking him for watching over me, but it was not something I wanted to do with an audience.

"Hi!" Oscar's loud, booming voice interrupted. "Who're you?"

"My name is Melody Strauss." I replied, holding my hand out. He seemed nice enough.

Oscar shook my hand firmly. "I've heard of you. You're that music prodigy that's taking London by storm. I'm Oscar, by the way."

"'Taking London by storm?' Thanks, but I sincerely doubt that." I rather liked him. It made me wonder why Cain and Mary Weather hated him so.

Oscar fell silent, and I wondered what he was doing. Seconds later, Cain said, "She's blind, Oscar." Oh. So that's it.

"Oh!" Oscar said. "Sorry. I was wondering why you would never look me in the face."

I heard a thump, probably from Cain hitting Oscar. "Mind your manners," Cain snapped.

"Why? It's not like you have any." Oscar mumbled. I heard Oscar start to run away from me, and Cain left my side. I balanced myself from the sudden loss of his steadying hand. Riff laid his hand on my shoulder, and I felt Mary Weather clutch at my skirt.

"Ow!" Oscar yelled. The smell of blood slicked the air.

"He's bleeding," I hissed. I tried to follow the scent, with Riff and Mary Weather helping me.

Cain had gone. I didn't know where. I found Oscar, before calling to Riff and asking him to get me some bandages and a bottle of brandy. Mary Weather led Oscar and I to a sofa in the drawing room, before running off to find Cain with Riff. Looked like the job of patching Oscar up would be set on me.

I ran my fingers on the skin around the wound. "Wow. Feels like Cain gashed you up pretty good."

"Cain didn't. I…Tripped."

I blinked in surprise, then started to laugh. Still giggling, I took a length of cloth, and then dumped some of the brandy on it. Oscar hissed in pain when I set it on the wound.

"Suck it up," I snapped.

"Some lady_ you_ are. You're just like Cain," Oscar complained. I laughed.

"You're a good person, Oscar. I can feel it." I swiped up the lat of the blood with the cloth, and then started to wrap bandage around his arm.

"A compliment? From _you_?" Oscar was trying to act nonchalant, but I could tell he was secretly pleased. He was silent for a minute while I finished bandaging his arm and tying off the cloth. Then: "Do you want to go to the bars or something with me tonight?"

**************

When Oscar told me the bar he wanted to go, my heart froze. It was the same one Andante had been in when before he'd died. I was scared to go there, one, for the memories it would bring back, and two, because I was afraid one of us would end up meeting the same fate. I hadn't known Oscar, Mary Weather, Riff and Cain very long, but already, I was terrified of losing any of them. I was convinced that it was a side effect from the traumatic loss of Andante and my family.

Oscar was probably curious why I was holding his arm so tightly when he escorted me into the bar. My heart was beating so loud I could hardly hear anything else. I was thankful for the small dagger hidden in my boot. Not that it would do much good if someone really wanted to kill Oscar and I.

The smell of alcohol and sweat hit me when we went in the door. I almost gagged. It was not a pleasant combination. I hissed the name of a drink to Oscar, and he walked me up to the bartender and ordered for the both of us. I was glad that the strong taste of the liquor obliterated my sense of smell for a moment.

"You seem really tense here," Oscar commented. "Was it a bad idea to take you out?"

"No," I said, thinking how to tactfully tell him the truth without reveling anything to anyone who might be listening in. "I just don't know if this is a safe part of town to be in. A man got killed around this area a little while ago."

"_Really_?" Oscar said in surprise. He turned away from me, to the direction of the bartender. "Hey, did you hear about a murder near here?"

I resisted the urge to clap my hand to my forehead in exasperation. He may have a good heart, but sometimes, Oscar wasn't exactly the sharpest card in the deck. The bartender could very well be associated with Delilah.

"Hmmm," he said, "yes there was. The police came in to ask me about it. He was poisoned, then beaten to death. Name of Andante Stillwater. I think he was the cousin of that blind musician, Melody Strauss."

_Please don't say anything, please don't say anything_, I mentally begged Oscar. For once, he did the smart thing.

"Is that so?" He asked the bartender. "That's a shame." I felt him nudge my arm. "Would you like to go?"

I nodded instantly. Oscar paid for the drinks, and thanked the bartender, before guiding me out of the bar.

When we were a good distance away, Oscar halted, pulling me down an alley. "Why didn't you tell me about that bar and your cousin?"

"Because I want to forget. Talking about it…Just makes that harder. I want to make a new life with you, Mary Weather, Riff and Cain. That's impossible if I dwell on Andante's death."

Oscar didn't say anything for a few moments. When he did, his voice was full of sincerity. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's in the past. I'm putting it behind me." It sounded more like I was trying to convince myself than him.

I waited for Oscar to lead me out of the alley, but instead, I felt he step in front of me, pushing me into the protection of his back.

"We were followed," he said shortly. In fear, I reached down and pulled the dagger out of my boot. Suddenly, the uselessness of my action hit me. A blind girl with a small dagger _really_ was not going to be any help.

My breath was short and shallow. I felt cold and clammy. I was panicking, I knew it. I instantly chided myself. How could I ever hope to be worthy of Cain if I was such a coward in the face of death?

Worthy of Cain? Just as soon as I had that thought, I realized I was beginning to develop feelings for the eccentric, kind Earl. But what should it matter? I was going to die any second.

"So, someone's asking about that man's death, huh?" Said a greasy voice.

"Could it be you know a little something about Delilah?" The second voice contrasted completely, sweet as sugar.

"Delilah? Never heard of her," Oscar said smoothly. I could imagine how his large body mass was effectively covering my tiny self. It made no sense. He was protecting me. Ready to die in hopes that I wouldn't.

Standing up straight, I reached over and shoved Oscar out of the way. Since Oscar wasn't expecting any kind of attack from behind him, he was surprised and fell immediately out of the way. I stood as tall and confidently as I could (and considering how well I was hiding how scared I was, I thought I could have a promising career as an actress if I lived through this).

"He's got nothing to do with this," I called, letting my voice ring clearly. "_I'm _the one who's after Delilah."

"Really?" Asked the sweet voice. I heard a gun cock. "What's your name? I would like to tell the police what name to put on your gravestone."

I braced myself, preparing for my death. But it didn't come. The next sound I heard was not the blast of the gun. Instead, it was a cry of shock, two loud and painful sounding smacks. The thuds of two bodies. I froze, not sure how to react.

"Hmph, I should have known better than to ever let you out of my sight." A familiar, and right the most _beautiful_ voice spoke from about the same distance the two thugs had been at.

"Cain, _Cain_!" I screaming, running forward. I tripped over the body of one of the thugs, and was thrown into Cain. He caught me, wrapping his arms around me. I clung to him desperately, letting my fear overflow in the form of tears.

"I was so scared," I sobbed into his chest. So scared that I would never 'see' him again.

"Cain!" Oscar said in surprise from behind us. I jumped a little. In my relief of Cain's appearance, I had completely forgotten about Oscar. Oops. He had been brave and protective of me. He didn't deserve that disrespect.

I reached out to him, pulling him down by his shirt and standing on the tips of my toes so I could actually reach his cheek to give him a kiss.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear, "for protecting me."

"Oh, uh, you're uh, welcome." Oscar seemed flushed. I almost giggled.

Cain suddenly yanked on my arm, pulling me away from Oscar. "Come on," he said roughly, "we're going home."

Perhaps it was the after rush of the adrenaline, or the joy of being rescued by Cain, but something was putting me in a sudden good mood. So good, that I allowed myself to pretend that Cain's reaction to my kiss was jealousy.


	6. Mixolydian

"This isn't good. I didn't kill those men, so they probably reported back to Delilah. At least one of them saw my face. They'll connect you back to me." Cain muttered worriedly.

We were sitting around the table. All of Cain's little party of friends and allies - Riff, Mary Weather, Oscar, his uncle Neil, and some medium named Crehador. Cain was deliberating what to do with me. He thought I was no longer safe at his mansion with him. The prospect of leaving to stay somewhere else was horrifying, but I knew there was no arguing with Cain. He would have things his way even if it meant I would be miserable. Of course, he probably didn't know how depressed separating with him would actually make me.

Since it had already been decided that I couldn't stay at the mansion, the only choice that remained was who I would be safest with - Neil, Oscar, Riff, or Crehador. Since Oscar had been seen with me, he was out (I noticed that Cain was giving no thought to his safety. But Oscar could take care of himself, I suppose). Neil wasn't able to protect me. Cain didn't trust Crehador, and Riff was well known to be associated with Cain. And Cain was beating himself over the head with the decision. It was bothering me. Why should he care so much?

Now that I knew I was in love with him, I was raging with curiosity at what he felt to me. Why would he care so much if I died?

"Cain, I don't know much about Delilah, but I do know that they will eventually find her, and kill her, as well as anyone associated with her! You're putting us all, _including Mary_, in danger!" Neil suddenly shouted at his nephew.

"So you're saying I should just throw her to them, and let them kill her? That way you can preserve your own self interest?" Cain snapped back.

They were talking about Mary Weather, and me especially, as if we weren't there. Which wasn't helping my rapidly declining mood.

"No! That isn't what I said, If you'd just listen to reason -"

I'd had enough. I slammed my hands on the table, causing everyone to fall silent.

"I'm sorry if my untimely death is going to cause anyone problems, I truly am. But why should it matter to a bunch of aristocrats like you?!" I yelled, before turning and fleeing.

I knew the mansion well enough by now that I could get to my bedroom from the drawing room we had been sitting in with few problems. I was crying again, and I wiped the tears as I ran, mentally counting how many steps until I had to take a turn. I made it to my room, threw my door open, and flung myself on my bed. I sobbed into my pillow, taking out all my fear and my unrequited love through my tears. Then I suddenly became aware that I wasn't alone.

"Cain?" I whispered softly, afraid of the reply. I only received a greasy laugh as an answer.

I felt someone grab me roughly around the waist, pulling me away. I struggled, but I was far too weak. I felt my hands being bound, and the rush of air as the window creaked open.

"CAIN!" I screamed, before being stolen away through the window. A cloth was pushed violently against my mouth. I only had time to smell the sickly sweet scent of chloroform before I passed out.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

I awoke on a hard stone surface. I still felt numb from the effects of the drug. I sat up, keeping my hand on the cold floor to steady myself. The place I was in smelled dank. I could hear water dripping somewhere. And voices. Quiet voices.

"I hope your connection with her won't get in the way of your job," a man's voice snapped.

"You dare question a member of the Greater Arcana? You should know better than that." Someone replied icily. That voice…!

I gasped, and tried to crawl towards the voice. I soon ran into a wall of metal bars. I ran my hands up them. I was in a prison cell, or a cage of some sort.

"Anyways, what does the Card Master want with her anyway? She's clean. I Saw it. She's done nothing bad in her life to deserve this." The icy voice replied.

"The Card Master requested it. If you have such a problem with it, take it up with _him_!"

"I'm warning you, you pathetic underling. If you don't watch that tongue of yours, someday someone will rip it right out of your mouth."

The other one didn't reply. I heard metal rattling, and then loud clanging. The metal bars in front of me slipped from my hands as the whole wall of bars moved. I scrambled back.

Footsteps, so silent I could barely hear them approached me. I stayed as still as possible. I felt a soft touch on my cheek. I was afraid to say anything.

"It's been a while," said the cold voice. It confirmed what I thought when I first heard that voice.

"Harmony…?" I asked hesitantly.

The touch was gone. In a rush of air, she stood. She laughed. "It's been a while since I've been called that."

"You're alive!" I gasped in shock, joy temporarily overpowering my fear. I reached out for her, but I couldn't tell where she had gone. "I've been searching for you, ever since you were kidnapped! I -"

Harmony grabbed my hair and pulled my head up. I flinched. "And you've become blind, haven't you? Playing the pathetic little heroine. While you've fallen in love with an Earl, and while I've been killing more and more people every day, you've been having the time of your life! Don't lie to me, telling me you've been looking for me!"

She may have been yelling at me, but she didn't sound angry. Her voice betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

I tried to remember back to when she had gotten kidnapped, almost ten years ago. She had been bold, while I had been shy. Twins, but our personalities were the exact opposite. And now, after spending so many years with her cruel kidnappers, she was bound to have picked up a few things from them.

Harmony let me go, and I heard her quiet footsteps pace around my cage. "So, they raised me. I've learned how to kill, and how to steal. I've become one of the best assassins of Delilah. I hold the position of the Judgment Card." She swooped down so that her face was possibly mere inches from me. "You don't know what it's like."

"You're right," I said softly. "I don't. But whatever it takes, I want to rescue you from this place. I want you to meet Cain, Riff and Mary Weather. I want to be happy. And I won't be happy unless I know you are. I love you, Harm."

Harmony scoffed. She began to walk away, and I heard the metal bar door rumble close.

"You'll be beaten and tortured. The Card Master is determined to make you suffer to cause Cain more anguish. If you really are my sister, you'll be able to handle it without making a sound."

Harmony left.

* * *

Melody's long lost sister appears! Muwhahaha!


	7. Aeolian

She was right. The person who came to whip me and beat me every morning and afternoon never spoke, he or she just punched and kicked me, before whipping me. I was delivered food and water after, even though I was usually in too much pain to eat it. But, staying true to what Harmony said, I didn't utter a single cry of pain while my torturer was there.

I didn't even want to imagine the horrible scars my wounds were going to develop into if my captors ever them heal. Would Cain ever want to look at me again?

I kept track of the days with the beatings. Two beatings a day. The days went by, and the only way I could sustain my sanity through this torture was to think of Cain. I missed him horribly, but there was nothing I could do. I was stuck here. Trapped by my own weakness. I could only sit here, waiting until they finally finished me off. I hated being helpless. I really was foolish to ever think I could be worthy of Cain.

I decided I was in a cage. The floor was hard stone, and the four walls were all made of metal bars. When I stood and reached as high as I could, my fingers brushed more metal bars as a ceiling. Fairly large, probably about three meters wide and long, and almost seven feet tall. Caged. Like an animal. Because that's all I was to my captors. Just a little plaything.

The metal door to my cage rattled open. I jumped in surprise. I wasn't supposed to receive another torture session until tomorrow morning. And, I would always be able to hear the sound of my tormentor's boots on the ground before he pulled the door open. There was only one person who walked too quietly for me to hear - Harmony.

Harmony hadn't visited me since the first day I had been here. At least, not that I was aware of. I didn't say anything. The way it work around here was that she would speak to me first. I must've been waiting for at least five minutes before she said anything. Then

"Here," she said quietly, pressing something large into my hands. I wrapped my arms around it, recognizing the weight.

"A…Violin?" I asked. "Why?"

Harmony didn't answer. After giving up on her answering me, I pulled the violin out of the case. I ran my hands along the wood. It was old. Extremely old. Old enough to be my Stradivari violin's great-grandfather. I was glad to find a block of rosin in the case. The bow's strings were newer than the bow, but they still desperately needed the rosin.

After the bow was in playable condition, I set it on the strings. The intonation was bad enough that I wouldn't have been surprised if my ears had started to bleed. It took me several minutes until I had twisted the tuning keys to suit my satisfaction. I began to play.

It was an old church hymn. One of my favorites from youth. I played softly enough that my voice would clearly be able to be heard over the music.

"Do you remember? When we were little, I used to fool around on Father's violin. Mother would say I had natural talent to be a violinist. You would try to play, but you never could. However, when you sang…Mother would say that your voice was as beautiful as the angels."

The melody I was played faded into the familiar lullaby. To my surprise (even though I was hoping it would happen) Harmony started to sing along. Her voice - I had forgotten how truly beautiful it was. It instantly made my heart lighter. Mother was right, this _was_ the music of heaven.

As suddenly as it began, Harmony stopped singing. She seemed flushed. I stopped playing, and heard her slam the metal door shut.

"Don't abuse your privileges, Melody." She snapped, before running away.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

I barely noticed the pain anymore. Music filled my head during the beatings, and I didn't even feel the whip as it sliced across my back. Before I had gotten the violin, my torturer would whip me across my hands, as well as my back. But now, for some reason, he wouldn't even touch my hands. I had the feeling that Harmony was behind that one. It made me so happy. Perhaps there was more left of my sister than I had thought.

Cain was more prevalent in my thoughts than ever. When I could actually sleep, my dreams were so realistic, that when I woke, I expected to feel Cain right beside me. I don't know how many weeks had passed since I'd been captured. I missed him so much, it hurt…I didn't know love was supposed to hurt this much.

While sitting in my cage, I began to hear voices arguing. I recognized Harmony's instantly, but I had never heard the other one before. It was a man's, cruel and unused to being disobeyed. I fell as still as possible, trying to pick out what the words.

"I'm just saying, Alexis, it's pointless to keep her here. Cain hasn't even bothered to look for her." Harmony snapped angrily.

"If there's one thing I know, it's my son. He'll come for her eventually. And when he does, I can't wait to see the look on her face when he sees her broken body." Ruthless laughter accompanied this small speech. His son…This man must be the Card Master!

"Broken body? You plan to kill her?" Harmony sounded shocked now. I didn't know too much about the inner workings of Delilah, but talking back to Card Master like this could get her killed!

I stood. "You want to kill me?" I shouted, as loud as I could. My cry echoed. Harmony and the Card Master stopped arguing. I heard one set of heavy boots approach my cage. I assumed Harmony was also accompanying him.

"What did you say?" The Card Master was amused.

"Go ahead and kill me. I refuse to be used to make Cain's life more miserable! Besides," I looked down in sorrow, "it's not like he cares enough about me to be that bothered."

The Card Master laughed. "You don't think so? How very…Cute."

My eyes narrowed in anger. Still laughing, the Card Master walked off. Harmony stayed by my cage.

"I don't understand," she hissed. "You've done nothing to deserve this. _Nothing."_

"I fell in love with Cain. Assuming the Card Master is as cruel as I imagine, that's more than enough to make me guilty." I paused, wondering. "Why do you think I've done nothing wrong.

"I don't think; I know. It's my ability as the Judgment Card. I can See any evil deeds one has done in their life, and devise the appropriate punishment. But, you've almost as pure as an angel. I had nothing to do with this, Mel. Please, believe me."

"I believe you."

Ever since she had started to visit me, I had began to notice Harmony go through some amazing changes. Her voice was no longer cold, but confused. She was suffering from emotional overload, and she didn't know how to deal with it.

"I'll get you out of here," she hissed, "I promise."

"Don't," I replied, as surprised as I was by her vow. "If you do, you'll get killed."

Harmony snorted. "It doesn't matter. Death is preferable to this life. Trust me. But you…You have something to look forward to. You have a man who will take care of you, and love you. I have nothing of the sort."

"But you could," I argued, desperate to convince her not to throw her life away. "Besides, Cain doesn't love me."

"That's not what the Card Master thinks. Listen, just sit tight. I'll get you back to Cain as possible."

I closed my eyes. "Thank you. But I'll only leave if you promise to come with me."

"We'll see."

* * *

Sorry I've been taking so long to update this story! It's a hard one for me to write...


	8. Locrian

I was sleeping, dreaming again. Cain's sweet voice surrounded me…I was roughly awoken from my wonderful dream by the sounds of shouting and gunshots.

"Melody! Where are you?"

I had to be still dreaming. There was no way the voice from my dream could exist in real life…

"Cain!" I screamed back, pressing my hands against the bars of the metal cage. "Over here!" There was no way…Cain couldn't be here!

I heard running, three pairs of feet. They screeched to a halt in front of my cage.

"No…" Cain hissed. His fingers brushed my cheek. He must be reacting to the bruises I had all over my face. I was just glad he couldn't see my back.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come." I snapped.

"You're saying I should have just left you here, and let them kill you?"

_It would have been better than you risk getting hurt_, I thought. "How did you find me?"

"He had a little help." Harmony! I gasped in shock. Cain wasn't the only one risking death to be here. If the Card Master found out that Harmony was helping me to escape, she could be killed.

Harmony pulled open the door to my cage. "Come on, hurry!"

The third person revealed himself to be Riff, when he took my shoulders to help guide me out. I felt Cain grab my upper arm, keeping a firm hold on it. Harmony walked ahead of us.

"And where do you think you're going, Cain?" The voice was so full of bloodlust that it sent shivers up my spine. It was the voice of Alexis, the Card Master. Our little party froze. I heard a gun cock.

"Move," Harmony said, her voice as icy cold as it had been when I had first came here.

The Card Master laughed. "Is that any way to thank the man who took you in and taught you all that you know?"

Harmony growled. "You promised me heaven, but put me through hell. I hardly think you deserve any gratitude for that."

"Stop." Cain left me, moving forward. "Your only quarrel should be with me. You've tortured these girls enough. Let Melody, Harmony, and Riff go."

Alexis laughed again. "I don't think so." He stepped closer. "Do you like Melody's scars? You'll never be able to take her anywhere. Oh, the rumors. The ladies will whisper about what this ugly little girl did so that she could stand beside the beautiful Lord Cain…"

I gasped. Did I really look that awful?

"Shut up," Cain snapped. "If I cared what society thought about me, I wouldn't be considered the Earl of Poisons, would I? Now _let her leave_."

The Card Master laughed. "Do you love her, Cain? Is that why you're so desperate to save her? I've already told you, you can't save anyone."

"That's none of your business! Let her go!"

"Cain," I held out my hand. "Give me your knife, in your cane." Cain complied, although he seemed unsure.

I stepped away from the three of them, holding the knife to my wrist. "I told you before, I'll kill myself before you use me to make Cain's life more miserable."

"What are you doing?!" Cain hissed. I ignored him.

"How interesting…You'd kill yourself, just to make the man you love happy?" Alexis sounded amused, and more like he'd be happy to see me die.

"Yes," I said clearly, not caring that I had just practically admitted that I loved Cain.

"That makes no sense at all."

"That's enough out of you!" Harmony snapped. Alexis fell silent, probably because of the threat of her gun.

"You want to save Cain? Then come here." Alexis called to me. I already knew I had no other choice.

Still with the cane-knife in my hand, I began to walk forward, past Riff and Harmony. Cain caught my wrist.

"Don't," he whispered, pleading. I slipped my hand out of his grasp.

"I love you," I told him quietly. "I have to do this." I walked towards Alexis.

"Good," Alexis said. In a flash, the Card Master had grabbed the knife and turned it on me, forcing it deep into my stomach. I gasped from the pain.

My knees gave out, but Alexis kept me from falling. I heard Cain, Riff, and Harmony shouting, but it was strange, as if I was listening to them through a glass wall. I could feel my consciousness leaving me. It couldn't! Cain…!

Before I gave in to the darkness, I heard a gunshot, and Alexis dropped me. I felt cold…

(^^) (^^) (^^)

Where was…I? Dead, surely. But I still felt a dull ache in my stomach. I didn't think death was supposed to hurt.

I sat up, and instantly noticed someone pushing me back down.

"You're not healed yet! Take it easy,"

"What happened?" I asked, when I allowed myself to lay back down. I didn't recognize the voice.

"Let me get Lord Cain."

The person's footsteps left. I froze in horror. Cain? I didn't want to see him! Not after my embarrassing confession…I would never have said that if I thought I would survive it.

I scrambled out of the bed, ignoring the pain. I didn't know where to go. This wasn't my room. I found a wall, and tried to trace it to a door. Instead, I found myself trapped in a corner. I curled up in the corner, trying to melt as far into it as possible.

"Melody! What are you doing out of bed?!" Cain rushed over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I didn't want to see you!" I cried, covering my ears with my hands, trying to block out the sound of his voice.

"Why not?" Cain sounded hurt.

"You remember what I said…I would have never told you I loved you if I thought I was going to live through it!" I felt like I was digging myself into a deeper hole.

"So you didn't mean it when you said it?" Cain's voice was soft now, unsure.

"That's not it," I said, my voice even softer. "I meant every word! But…You…I…It just can't happen!"

Cain touched my cheek gently. His fingers lingered on my jaw. "Why not?"

My heart began to beat faster. What was Cain taking about? Did this mean…?"

Before I could react, Cain scooped me up in his arms, carrying me. I began to protest.

"Before we talk any more, you need to get back in bed." He laid me softly on the bed, covering me with the thick quilt. As I lay there, he began to brush his fingers through my hair. The effect was calming on me. I felt as if I was going to slip back into blissful unconsciousness. But, before I did that, I needed to know.

"What did you mean, when you asked why it can't happen between us?" I asked quietly, reluctant to disturb the comfortable silence we had built.

"Why do you think it can't?" Cain shot back.

"Well…" I paused thoughtfully. I didn't want to say anything to hurt him. If he cared enough for me to be hurt by anything I said. "I'm just a commoner, and you're nobility. You could pass as one of the Greek gods, and as far as I can tell, my looks as average. I'm blind, and you're too young to waste your life away taking care of me. You're -"

"Enough, enough," Cain interrupted. "You've really thought a lot about this."

"That's because it was so obvious," I said shortly.

Cain was silent for a few minutes. I wondered if I had gone too far. Before I knew it, he had put his hands on my cheeks and pressed his lips tenderly against mine.

I was too shocked to respond. When Cain parted from me, I stayed exactly where I was, frozen.

"C-Cain?" I gasped, once I had somewhat regained control over myself. All control was lost when Cain wrapped his arms around me, and held me tightly against him.

"I really don't care what society thinks of us. If I wish to marry you, I damn will. And as for taking care of you because you're blind? Well, there's nothing I'd rather do."

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Marry?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, marry. I want to marry you, Melody. To spend the rest of my life with you. You, and no one else." He paused. "Well, except for Riff and Mary Weather."

I laughed. If this was a dream, I didn't ever want to wake up. "I can't…You want to marry me? How, why?"

Cain clasped my chin in his fingers and kissed me softly again. "Because I'm in love with you. Why else?"

I swear my jaw must've practically dropped to the floor. I couldn't believe a man like Cain would ever fall in love with _me_.

"I…I don't understand."

Cain chuckled. "What's not to understand? It's simple. I love you. I could literally spell it out for you, if you wish. I-L-O-"

"Okay, okay, I get that much. I just don't understand _why_ you would like me. What have I got to offer? Certainly not looks, money…What else is there?"

He rest his forehead on my shoulder, inhaling my scent. "Everything. You may not have the money, but you have the looks." He laughed. "It's a shame you can't see it yourself, but I can. And your inner beauty. You're sweet, gentle, but with an indisputable strength. You have scores of amazing qualities. I can't believe how harsh you are being on yourself."

"I can't help it," I mumbled, "I've always been like this."

Cain burst into laughter. "You mean a high top musician like you has always had low self-esteem? I thought that wasn't allowed."

I growled slightly. My angry reply was cut off when Cain once again captured my lips in his.

"Stop doing that!" I snapped, when Cain let me go.

Cain chuckled. "Why?"

"Because it makes it hard to stay angry with you, and for me to get a word in edgewise!"

Cain was now shaking with laughter. I was getting angry, but I suppose that was Cain's idea, so I wouldn't wallow in self-loathing. I bit my lip.

"Can…Can I have time to think this over?" I begged softly. Cain sighed.

"Yes, of course." His voice…I couldn't tell whether it was filled with pain, or disappointment. Or both. "Your sister would like to see you. Please get back into bed and rest."

I allowed Cain to lead me back to the bed before he left the room.

* * *

Sorry. I took Cain out of context for the last little bit, there...


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

"How are you doing?" Harmony asked. I still was not able to hear her footsteps as she walked to my beside. I smiled brightly.

"Quite well, considering."

Harmony sighed sadly. "I'm sorry…This is all my fault, you getting stabbed."

Huh? "No, it's not. I got stabbed of my own accord. But if you don't mind, what happened after I passed out?"

"Uh, well…I shot Alexis. I think he's still alive, but it got the attention off of us long enough so we could escape. We brought you here, and, well, I guess nothing else is really important."

We sat in silence for several minutes. Harmony rested her hand on my leg. I wanted to tell her about Cain's proposal, but…Now wasn't the right time. "So…In Delilah, what did you do? What did you say your card was?"

"The Judgment Card." Harmony sighed again. "Alexis always called my ability 'Sight.' I got it a couple months after I was kidnapped. It…Gives me the ability to judge someone, basically. To See the bad deeds they've done, and the good deeds. In Delilah, I was used to determine if a person was appropriate to become one of the cards, and which one, particularly." She paused, fidgeting with my blanket. "I learned how to kill, but never really saw much field action."

I heard…Regret, maybe? I didn't know what to say to her. After a deep breath, Harmony continued speaking.

"They would have killed me unless I had developed that ability. I think…You said you fell ill and lost you sight about two or three months after I was kidnapped, right? I think that you gave your sight to me, and it became my Sight ability. Somehow, your subconscious must have known I was in danger, and it gave me your sight to save me."

I smiled. "Sounds about right, hopefully."

"Maybe now that I don't need it anymore, somehow you can get your sight back."

I thought about it for a moment. "Unlikely." I didn't think it could happen.

Harmony and I fell silent, sitting in comfortable silence for several minutes. Harmony was clicking her tongue like something was bothering her. I waited for her to speak.

"When Cain came and got me, he looked sad. Is there a reason…?" Harmony sounded very curious.

Great. This was the exact topic I didn't want to talk about. But, if I had to talk about it, there was no one I would rather talk to then Harmony… "Well, he proposed to me. I…Uh, I asked if he could give me more time before I answered."

"Why?" Harmony's answer was blunt.

"I - I don't know. I don't know if I am ready for it. Besides, I'm not good enough for Cain…"

"What should that matter?" Harmony grasped my hands in earnest. "I know you want to marry Cain. There's nothing stopping you!"

I didn't reply. I rolled the idea around in my mind, thinking…Melody Hargreaves…

"Melody Hargreaves." Harmony said, surprising me with our like-mindedness. "Earless… Wait, would it be Earless?"

"Countess, I think."

"That doesn't make sense. There's dukes and duchesses, counts and countesses, barons and baronesses. Why not an earless?"

"No idea." Harmony's lighthearted approach was making me feel a little bit better. Now that I was thinking about it, marrying Cain was becoming an idea I was rapidly getting used to. Maybe…Maybe it really could happen.

"What are you waiting for?" Harmony asked.

"Huh?"

"I can see by that goofy grin on your face that you want to marry Cain after all. What are you waiting for? Go say yes!" Harmony pulled my hands to try and get me out of the bed.

I laughed. I was so happy to have my sister back. "How about you? Any guys you are interested in? I've always wanted a brother-in-law."

"If you want to get technical, you will have one when you marry Cain. Dr Jizabel Disraeli is Cain's half-brother."

"That is _not_ what I meant. There is no way I will be happy with him for a brother."

Harmony's teasing laughter told me she had been joking. I sighed.

"Anyways, that meduim, Crehador, caught my eye. Or even Riff!" Harmony grew thoughtful.

"Crehador? _Riff_? Uh-uh. No way. Riff is devoted to Cain, and Crehador isn't to be trusted."

"We'll see." Laughing, Harmony bounced out of the room.

(^^) (^^) (^^)

I wandered through the mansion, trying to find Cain. I had refused help from Riff when he had seen me walking through the halls with my cane. This was something I didn't want anyone else to be present for.

I heard the tinkling sounds of a piano being played. I recognized Cain's music immediately. I smiled to myself, gesturing to a maid when I heard one pass me. I asked her for my violin, and within minutes, she brought it to me. The tune was not very familiar, but I recognized it. "Black Almain," by Bernhard Schmid. It was a song from the 16th century. I hummed along while I tightened the strings on my bow.

I followed the sounds of the piano, and when I finally reached the piano room, I began to play along with the song, singing softly.

You London dames, whose passing fames  
Throughout the world is spread  
Into the sky, ascending high  
To every place is fled  
For throughout each land and place  
For beauties kindly grace  
You are renowned over all  
You have the praise and ever shall.  
What right on earth that can behold  
More dearer and fairer dames than you?  
Therefore to extol you I may be bold  
Your pace and graces so gay to view.

Cain and I held the last note in grandeur, and I let my bow fall to my side. Before I knew it, Cain was behind me, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing my neck. I laughed quietly, setting the bow and violin on the floor before turning to face Cain.

"Yes." I said simply, obeying what Harmony told me.

"Beg your pardon?" Cain asked, confused.

"Remember, you asked me to marry you? That's my answer. Yes. I would _love_ to spend the rest of my life with you."

Cain didn't speak for several moments. Then, he pulled me tight into his arms, holding me close, out of pure joy. I couldn't imagine a more perfect moment, but I knew there would be many more to come 'til death do us part.

* * *

Meow.

Thank you so much to my readers! Without your support, I doubt this story would have gotten this far. I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks again!


End file.
